


有人天天在空间给我留言怎么办

by Encalhado



Series: evanstan collection [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M, bit of stalking, 论坛体
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 21:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Encalhado/pseuds/Encalhado





	有人天天在空间给我留言怎么办

标题：有人每天在空间给我留言怎么办！

 

1#一个马甲  
如题！已经快一年了！

2#匿名   
围观…… 

3#匿名   
楼主能不能说详细点

4#匿名   
同楼上……楼主求详细 

5#匿名   
痴汉？

6# 匿名  
感觉有大事要发生，先刘明

7#匿名  
一年啊...痴汉力满格

8#匿名  
楼主这年头这样的痴汉已经不多了赶紧从了吧！

9#匿名  
后排围观

10#匿名  
楼主倒是说说那位痴汉是怎么个情况？你认识他吗，留言都留些什么？

11#匿名  
曾经有个人坚持不懈给我留言.....后来他成了我男朋友٩(●˙▿˙●)۶…⋆ฺ

12#匿名  
楼主呢？

13#匿名  
11楼秀分快！

14#匿名  
举起了火把

15#匿名  
曾经也有个人给我留言，然后我就把他拉黑了。

16#匿名  
然而并没有人给我留言【手黄再】

17#匿名  
没人追的单身狗抱紧我！

18#匿名  
抱紧楼上！

19#匿名  
团抱！

20#匿名  
团抱+1！

21#匿名  
团抱+2！

22#匿名  
团抱+3！

23#匿名  
楼主是不打算管这贴了吗....

24#匿名  
楼上的可能是因为并没有人在正经帮忙

25#一个马甲  
不好意思刚刚上课去了。  
我不知道他是谁，就突然出现在我空间里的.....留言无非就是“今天天气真好，你好吗？” “学校边上的冰欺凌店新出的口味真难吃，你别吃” 这种像老朋友聊天一样的。要么就是几首莎士比亚的十四行诗，台词，对我表演的一些评价什么的。  
说起来我觉得他对表演还挺有研究的，给我的评价都挺中肯也挺有用的。

26#匿名  
卧槽

27#匿名  
痴汉力已经爆表了！

28#匿名  
楼主你从了他吧！

29#匿名  
要是当年给我留言的zz也有这么纯情就不至于被拉黑了

30#匿名  
卧槽，楼主这都不从？

31#匿名  
等等，只有我发现华点在“对我的表演做评价”？楼主是表演系的？

32#匿名  
楼主跟我同系？？！！

33#匿名  
学表演的？赶紧蹭一蹭明日之星！

34#一个马甲  
>>32  
我是学表演的

35#匿名  
蹭楼主！楼主红了可不能忘了我们啊！

36#匿名  
蹭！

37#匿名  
不就是学表演的么，楼上几个要不要脸了还。楼主你快看我，我跟外面那些妖艳贱货都不一样啊！

38#匿名  
楼上还能不能行了

39#匿名  
还有人关心楼主的问题么

40#匿名  
楼主你有和他聊过吗？【强行正楼】

41#匿名  
可能真有大事要发生，后排刘明

42#匿名  
楼主呢？？？

43#匿名  
我是32楼，刚和楼主私聊了一下。我俩还是同年级的！但是楼主说不能扒皮，所以我只能告诉你们楼主是个小可爱！！人超帅，超甜，成绩也很好！

44#匿名  
蹭楼主！

45#匿名  
别废话了都来蹭楼主！

46#匿名  
楼主你缺女朋友吗？会做饭的那种！

47#匿名  
楼主多年后请你记得我帮你解答过疑惑！

48#匿名  
楼上药店碧莲

49#匿名  
楼主呢？又消失了？

50#匿名  
楼主应该是被吓跑了

51#匿名  
不管我要蹭楼主

52#匿名  
等会。楼主是男的。被一个男的疯狂留言。  
所以楼主你困扰的是你不是弯的？

53#匿名  
呼唤楼主@ 一个马甲

54#匿名  
最苦不过弯爱直

55#匿名  
楼主不是弯的就跟痴汉挑明呗？

56#一个马甲  
不好意思我刚刚去和老师商量剧本去了  
嗯，我是弯的啦。主要是我不知道他是谁。最主要的是我有喜欢的人了，不可能和他在一起的。  
我以为他过一段时间就会消失的，就没理他了，可是他看起来并没有要停下来的样子...  
我不知道该怎么对他说才能不太伤人...

57#匿名  
哇哦这展开

58#匿名  
楼主是弯的，我没戏了(T^T)

59#匿名  
楼上重点错吧？

60#匿名  
楼主每次长久没出现就要解释道歉感觉好乖哦！

61#匿名  
楼主你还是直接挑明了比较好，不然会没完没了的。

62#匿名  
挑明了吧，总这么吊着人家不好啊

63#匿名  
同意挑明

64#匿名  
楼主这没什么伤人不伤人的，大胆的拒绝吧！

65#匿名  
说起来楼主和喜欢的人在一起了吗？

66#匿名  
同楼上

67#一个马甲  
没有。他是直的...

68#匿名  
一出虐恋

69#匿名  
啧啧

70#匿名  
摸摸楼主

71#匿名  
要我说，楼主既然你和喜欢的人也没希望为什么不试试和痴汉在一起呢？选一个爱你的人在一起才会更轻松啊

72#匿名  
我也觉得。楼主你喜欢一个直男不是没有希望的事吗，还不如和痴汉在一起呢

73#一个马甲  
可是他和我在一起，他不就不轻松了吗？我不能这样做

74#匿名  
感动美国好楼主

75#匿名  
QAQ这年头楼主这么三观正的人已经不多了！！

76#匿名  
楼主你最少给痴汉君一个机会啊，你们都还不认识诶，万一人家也很优秀呢？

77#匿名  
楼上你就不要再撮合楼主和痴汉了啦，楼主都哪么明显的拒绝了。放下自己喜欢的人哪有那么容易啊

78#匿名  
楼上+1 不管怎么说要忘掉现在的感情没那么简单的。这样还要跟别人在一起是对别人的不负责

79#匿名  
楼主三观正，长的帅，成绩好，演技估计也不错，还是gay，下一个明日之星就是你了！

80#匿名  
楼上什么鬼2333

81#匿名  
楼主听我一句劝，简单粗暴地拒绝吧

82#匿名  
拒绝吧+N

83#护花使者  
楼主这故事。。。有点耳熟。。。

84#匿名  
楼主又双叒消失了

85#匿名  
感觉大事要发生了

86#匿名  
后排出售辣条瓜子

87#护花使者  
@ 一个马甲 楼主给你留言的人id是不是“做你的大金毛”

88#匿名  
这个id听起来也很痴汉啊哈哈哈哈哈哈

89#匿名  
哈哈哈哈哈大金毛

90#一个马甲  
嗯啊.....

91#匿名  
有点激动是怎么回事？？？！！！！

92#匿名  
所以护花使者是大金毛的朋友？

93#匿名  
刚想跟楼主说该拒绝比较好现在看见要出现转机？

94#护花使者  
OMG...楼主，Chrisy有着无可救药的浪漫主义情怀，所以请务必不要直接拒绝他。他看起来跟个金刚芭比似的可是就是一朵需要人细心呵护的小花。你绝对想象不到这一年来他找我哭诉了多少次。

95#匿名  
天啦噜

96#匿名  
这贴太神了

97#匿名  
金刚芭比？？？

98#匿名  
突然觉得痴汉君好可怜。

99#匿名  
@ 一个马甲  
@ 一个马甲  
@ 一个马甲

100#匿名  
天啊痴汉君...

101#护花使者  
楼主，虽然他有时候很脱线，可是我保证他是个好人，他为了追你天天找一个剑桥文学系的朋友了解莎士比亚就因为你演过两次莎士比亚的剧。

102#护花使者  
我觉得你最少可以试着见他一次？他长的不错，身材也不错，见一次绝对不吃亏的，如果他表现的很过份你就告诉我，我发誓他再也不会出现在你视线里

103#护花使者  
他少数比较正经的照片

【图片】

104#匿名  
................

105#匿名  
不知道该先羡慕痴汉君有这样的朋友还是该先舔痴汉君的颜

106#匿名  
楼上+我的头发数

107#匿名  
卧槽....

108#匿名  
楼主你就说这人你要不要，不要我承包了！

109#匿名  
楼上你奏凯，痴汉君是我的！！！

110#匿名  
护花使者管这叫“不错”.....

111#匿名  
@ 一个马甲

112#匿名  
@ 一个马甲

113#匿名  
@ 一个马甲

114#匿名  
@ 一个马甲 楼主我ball ball你看痴汉君一眼啊！这么好的人哪里去找！！！

115#匿名  
@ 一个马甲  
@ 一个马甲  
@ 一个马甲

116#一个马甲  
艹......

117#吧唧猫  
@ 护花使者 是我......................

118#匿名  
？？？？？？？？？

119#匿名  
莫名的紧张？

120#匿名  
刘明

121#匿名  
啊啊啊啊啊啊？？？？

122#护花使者  
艹............

123#匿名  
怎么个情况？

124#匿名  
不明觉厉

125#匿名  
吧唧猫是楼主的大号？

126#匿名  
@ 护花使者  
@ 吧唧猫  
@ 一个马甲  
127#匿名  
没懂？？？

128#护花使者  
你们的楼主去找Chris了。我来简答一下  
楼主比Chris小两届，楼主大一的时候用吧唧猫这个id给Chris留言，屠版的那种，你们懂，后来Chris就不得已删号了。一年后Chris看了学校话剧社排的一出戏，你们的楼主也参演了，Chris对楼主一见钟情，然后用大金毛那个账号给楼主留言..........就这样。两个傻子。

129#匿名  
WHAT！突然信息量好大，我处理不过来了！

130#匿名  
我的天

131#匿名  
堪比小言小说的狗血

132#匿名  
天啊好幸福啊

133#匿名  
冷冷的狗粮在脸上胡乱地拍

134#匿名  
祝福楼主！！！

135#匿名  
天啊我要去看看那个给我留言的家伙是不是我暗恋对象！

136#匿名  
就这样见证了一段爱情故事

137#匿名  
祝福啊！！！！！

138#匿名  
祝福！！！！


End file.
